Helping My Brother In Slugterra
by EsDeath
Summary: My name is Ben Shane and with the help of Rocket im going to a new place to help my brother Eli Shane and a few of his friends. Do not own the Slugtrerra series.
1. The World Beneath Our Feet

**Hello my friends. Good news ive finished and passed almost all my exams two more to go YES! So third story in process. This story is in the world of slugterra. In this story Eli Shane isnt going to be an only child im going to be his two year younger brother who never learned of slugterra. Anyways onto the story before i spoil anything.**

Hi my name is Ben Shane and today i got a letter from my 17 year old brother Eli Shane who is currently traveling. My brother said on the day right after his 15th birthday that he was going traveling, and that he sadly couldnt tell me where he was going. Today i got a letter with it so because its from my brother as soon as i got it i ripped it open and started to read it. '_Dear Ben, Hey im sorry that i have not been in touch lately ive been. Busy. I wanted to tell you that i need your help. Now listen I sent a friends friend to help you get to where I am. This friend has not been captured by me or my friends im traveling with yet, so this will be your first friend when traveling with us. Im sorry but I have to go ill meet you in the exact place you get here at. Your brother Eli Shane._'. "What does he mean" i said to myself as i heard a little thump at my door. "Hello?" i asked as i opened the door seeing no one there before i hear a little noise looking down seeing a little orange creature with a silver hat going from his head down to the end of his tail. "Who and what are you" i ask picking him up before he jumped off and into my house. "I guess your my escort to this place" I ask getting dressed in a pair a jeans plain black long sleeve shirt with a short sleeved black shirt as i look at him seeing him nod "Okay lets go then" i say throwing my backpack over my shoulder and leaving the house with this new 'friend' on my shoulder underneath my black over shirt.

**There you go the first installment of ****_'Helping My Brother In Slugterra'_****. I'm going try and update this as soon as i can dont know how well that will work though. So until next time.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	2. The Descend

**Hey guys second chapter. So I may have sucked with the description of rocket, but I was trying to describe a speedstinger slug. So anyways on to the next chapter.**

I started walking into town when my new friend randomly jumped off my shoulder and went to a tunnel access calling me, over before jumping down through one of the small holes on it. I ran over to this access and took the cover off seeing that my friend was sitting down on the ground waiting for me to come with him. "down here are you sure?" i asked him watching him nod enthusiastically "okay im trusting you" I say jumping down landing beside him.

After jumping down i watched him run down the end of a tunnel where there was a wall with a small dark rectangle on the edge of the door. "I think we're lost little guy" I say as i pick him up putting him on my shoulder "let me look at the letter maybe Eli said how to get to where he is" I finish lifting up the note seeing a drawing of the wall we are looking at. I look from the drawing to the wall seeing an arrow pointing to the rectangle and at the end of the arrow is the word 'PUSH'. I looked at my friend on my shoulder showing him the drawing "think I should do what it says?" I ask him. Instead of answering he walked across my shoulder down to my extended hand hopping as fast as he can jumping off my hand, and hitting the rectangle causing the wall to open up revealing a chair sitting over a fairly large hole. I looked at him and picked him up "I guess you think we should go down now" I ask sitting in the chair accidentally hitting a blue square button causing some safety straps to go around my waist and shoulders, and a safety bar fall down from the top of a the chair. "what the!" I say as a red button starts flashing underneath a small glass case "well im already stuck in this chair so what else can happen" I say hitting the button launching myself in the chair straight down.

After this insane ride down in a chair i finally reached this amazingly beautiful place as i start to descend to the ground slowly after a parachute deployed itself to help me down safely. "This place is amazing" I say as i get closer to the ground. "I know thats what i said when i got here" I hear my brother reply from the ground. "Eli!" I say excitedly as i get out of the chair seeing a small red creature just like my friend hop up onto his shoulder "whos this guy?" I ask petting him with my index finger. "This is Burpy my Infurnus slug I got him from dad" He says looking at Burpy "what did you name this guy?" he asks picking up my friend who has no name. "I havent named him yet" I say scratching the back of my head nervously as I pick up my friend. "Well try using launching him with this then try and name him" He says handing me a blaster. The blaster looked just like his but where it was orange it was a light blue, the Shane gang symbol orange instead of blue, and the handle was a mixture of dark grey and light grey. "whoa this is amazing, how do i use it" I say pausing in the middle of my sentence. "Right this is your first time in Slugterra i forgot sorry" he says hitting his forehead "ok so but your speedstinger slug into one of the blue tubes, then put the blue tube filled with your slug where the empty one is then pull the trigger when you find the place you want to launch him" he says showing me how to do it. "Ok" I say nervously doing exactly as he did, and launching him into the sky watching him transform hitting a bunch of stalactites before coming back down to me with amazing speed. "whoa nice job buddy your really fast I think ill call you, _Rocket_" I say as i put him up on my shoulder. "Cool so now that you have your first slug it's time you come meet your new friends they're at the hideout let's go" He says as we start to walk away from the drop landing.

**So this chapter was a little long sorry about that, if you like it let me know. If there was anything i messed up on or that you didnt like tell me so i can change it in the next chapter. Until then.**

**-EsDeath signing off**


	3. Quick Info Note

**Hey guys its EsDeath Valkyrie here and I wanted to tell you that due to it being summer where I live i should be posting a bit sooner then usual, but not for a little while during this week what with the teacher strike bullshit that's been going on lately. Look I'm not going to confide in you guys and bore you out of your minds causing you to stop reading my stories cause all of you are awesome, and i would appreciate it if you guys sent me PMs every now and then or even a review to say what you like in my story. Now back on track. In this week the stories i have written will be put on pause until further notice sorry if some of you get upset with that. I will also tell you in certain chapters if the story will once again be put on hold because of plans with my family or other things like that. Summer Vacation people don't hate. Anyways thank you for listening in on this little note i will hopefully talk to you guys again soon until then.**

**-EsDeath signing out**


End file.
